


The Tale of Two Souls

by Larry_Trash1119



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Trash1119/pseuds/Larry_Trash1119
Summary: "There are things in life that you simply have no control over, falling in love is one of those things."This is a free verse poem based off of the tragic love story of Larry Stylinson, about two souls who share a love too pure for this cruel world.I think I suck at writing descriptions....





	The Tale of Two Souls

**Author's Note:**

> A few nights ago I came across some really sad Larry videos and poems that reminded me of how tragic and beautiful their love story is. Eventually I began crying and was an emotional wreck. I was then "inspired" to write this poem. This is the first thing I have written that I am sharing with others, so feedback is encouraged and welcomed.

There once lived two souls,  
who were thrown together by fate.  
They started off so full of joy and life.

Everyone soon took note,  
because their love shined like a beacon for all to see.  
The souls were deeply in love,  
and that was all that mattered to them.

There were those who cherished the souls' love,  
for something so pure is a rarity in this cruel world.  
But there were those who opposed the love,  
and wanted nothing more than to destroy it.

The opposers had power over the souls,  
so the souls were separated and locked in cages of lies.  
The souls' love could no longer shine like a beacon,  
rather their love was being drowned in a sea of lies.

But the souls wouldn't give up,  
for a love that true is equally as strong.  
Even if they couldn't speak of their love,  
they could still make it known.

One soul had the bird cage,  
the other had the birds flying free.  
The souls wanted nothing more than to fly free,  
but they were inevitably trapped in this cage of deceit.

One soul had the ship,  
the other had the compass.  
No matter how far they got pulled apart,  
they'd always be able to find their ways back home.

Despite the souls' tremendous efforts,  
their opposers always found ways to mask their love.  
Their love was a priceless painting,  
that was being vandalized with hate.

Both souls were suffering,  
they didn't want to be punished for love.  
The joy and life that they had was dwindling away,  
and the souls were trying desperately to just hold on.

The souls had changed,  
but their love hadn't.  
Their love burned on even stronger,  
the opposers couldn't stop that. 

As the cruel waves of life crashed against them,  
the souls clung to their love to keep them afloat.  
A few times the souls were ready to let go,  
but when love is true there is no letting go.

Both souls will continue to hold onto to their love,  
even when the waves nearly drown them.  
They hope that one day they'll wash up on dry land,  
and be able to proclaim their love to everyone.

That hope is what keeps them going,  
even in the times when despair consumes them.  
They're awaiting the day when their love shines again,  
and what a glorious day that will be.


End file.
